hulk_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Neon Flash
Neon Flash, or Angelina Waters, is a character set to appear in an unnamed Hulk/Flash crossover. Her face claim is Olivia Wilde. She is a speedster, and Hulk's love interest in the story. BACKSTORY Angelina comes from a nice family, including an older brother and sister. However, at the age of seven, a group of thugs broke into her house and proceeded to kill her father and rape her mother and sister multiple times while her brother hid Angelina in a closet. Her brother was killed soon afterwards and the men left. Angelina then mourned her dead family as she ran to her neighbors house. Many years later, when the particle accelerator exploded, she was struck by a bolt of lightning and gained speedster powers, exactly like the Flash, only much faster and stronger. Discovering this, Angelina proceeded to track down the men that killed her family and brutally slaughtered them, despite their pleas of forgiveness. As a result, the media dubbed her, "The Angel of Death." Over the years, Angelina has had numerous one-night stands in an attempt to fill the void that was left by her family's murder, but has been unsuccessful. POWERS * Speed Force connection/Meta-human physiology: Angelina's powers come from a connection to the Speed Force, gained when struck by dark matter lightning. This altered and supercharged her DNA, cells, and neurotransmitters, augmenting his physiology. With her bones, joints, and tissue all enhanced, she obtained a lean-muscular frame well-beyond peak human condition to easily handle the rigors of her powers. This includes resisting high-level friction, inertia, air pressure, reduced oxygen, vectors and kinetic impact. With a new-found instinctual control and efficiency, Angelina can perform more advanced abilities and improved her natural performance for much longer unhindered. * Accelerated healing factor: Angelina's molecules move at accelerated rates, mending damage far quicker and more efficiently than normal humans, even faster than the Flash. Even normally permanent damage, like paraplegia, is completely repaired in minutes. Her body can break down food more efficiently than a regular human and, as a result, expels very little waste products that she can exhale through her skin. She is immune to any illness or contaminant. She even has a greater resilience to radiation, only suffering minor burns. 2,000 milligrams of horse tranquilizer only momentarily slowed her down until her body burned through it. This also enhances her vitality, drastically reducing her aging process while extending her health and longevity; in a potential 2032, Angelina looked exactly the same as when she first became Neon Flash. * Bodily vibration: Angelina can vibrate her body for various effects. This can mask her form from being clearly perceived or distort her vocal cords to disguise her voice. Her vibrations can forcibly expel any toxins in her. She can also generate enough heat to recover and stay thermally insulated from extreme cold. Offensively, she can vibrate her limbs to seamlessly grind through highly solid targets, which she can use to harm or kill a person, as she was tempted to do to Zoom and the Reverse-Flash. Alternatively, she can use this as a weapon by passing her arm through a person's body, incapacitating them. She can also pass through one target while simultaneously making harmless contact with another. * Intangibility: By vibrating her molecules at the frequency of air, Angelina can physically pass through solid matter, even highly complex matter like carbine while in a universe of a different vibrational nature. She can do this with multiple targets, saving an entire moving train and hundreds of passengers. She can also harmlessly pass through living individuals as she did to escape Grodd's grasp. * Invisibility: Angelina can vibrate her body so fast that that she can no longer be perceived by the human eye. * Seismokinesis: By vibrating at varying frequencies and with different levels of force, Angelina can create small tremors to induce extreme amounts of jolt on anything she touches, even disrupt the inter-molecular bonds of said object and cause it to shatter. This can lead to many effects such as molecular combustion upon physical contact with the target. Her vibrations can even shatter targets into fragments. * Electrokinesis: Angelina can produce red-yellow electricity, her Speed Force energy, from her body. It is commonly seen when running. It allows her to boost her already immense speed to far higher levels. With her highest levels, she can generate enough force to greatly cripple superhumanly strong foes without causing any harm to herself. It can be also used in other ways. The intensity of it can interfere with the surrounding electronics and overwhelm electric-absorption, as seen from Blackout. She can focus the energy into specific body parts to produce a strong static shock on contact with the target. Angelina can harness this electricity to repeatedly hurl lightning bolts to stun or repel enemies, and also electrify a surface. She can also absorb electricity from other sources, simultaneously giving her an extra boost when running or throwing lightning. * Superhuman strength: Angelina's physical strength has been heightened beyond peak human capacities, greatly belying her slim built, allowing her to be able to carry multiple people at once while speeding away with them. When charging her momentum, she could smash through machinery with her bare hands or send opponents flying through the air without running. She can even stop a moving car unaided. * Superhuman durability: Angelina possesses inhuman resilience, most commonly seen from being unaffected by momentum build-up. She can take attacks and exertion, even survive impacts that would easily kill or cripple normal humans. While not immune to pain, she withstood powerful lightning bolts, concussive shock waves, sonic blasts and inhumanly strong strikes, only being momentarily stunned. Angelina can also remain almost unharmed when falling from certain heights that would easily kill a normal person. During the Earth-X invasion, Angelina caught several bullets with her hand and took no damage. * Superhuman perception: Angelina's senses are also enhanced. This allows her to perceive the world as if it is nearly frozen. She can see and hear normally, even while moving at speeds faster than sound, where this would normally be impossible. She is able to easily perceive the attacks of other powerful speedsters like the Flash or XS. This heightened alertness enables her to instantly read and adapt to the situation. Her perception of time, however, seems to vary by his emotional state, as in one instance, when she was waiting to check out from work, she described it as feeling as if it were hours away, while in real time it was merely minutes. * Superhuman speed: Much like Barry and Nora, Angelina can move at such vast speeds; Eobard Thawne claims Barry's speed is potentially unlimited while Angelina's is completely unlimited. She can run across vertical structures and ceilings, over stretching seas, effortlessly catch speeding projectiles, complete her various daily activities in seconds, and even casual walking can go unnoticed by normal people. While reaching Mach 3.3 on his own and later Mach 13.2 from simply training daily, Angelina has grown tremendously faster. Even when weakened in the Flashpoint timeline, she was able to decisively beat the Rival as well as several metahumans at once. * Superhuman agility: Angelina has demonstrated flawless coordination, equilibrium and dexterity, much like the Flash. She can change direction with immediate sharp turns without sliding or losing balance and instantly stop running on the spot. She can jump and run along falling debris and launch herself tremendous distances without build-up, sometimes even further than Barry ever could. ABILITIES * Mechanics expert: Angelina is shown to be an expert at crafting spud guns, despite limited knowledge on them. * Cooking: Angelina is skilled in cooking, having made fancy meals for herself and Hulk. * Dancing: Angelina is a talented dancer, especially in ballroom and twerking, as seen when Music Meister used his abilities to take control of her. * Singing: While quite modest about this skill and not always a fan of performing, Angelina is an excellent singer. Her karaoke performance at a bar attracted the attention of a bisexual girl named Lisa, who Angelina proceeded to have sex with. Angelina was also able to pass as a lounge singer in Music Meister's reality. * Speed Force knowledge: After receiving the speed equation from Eobard Thawne, Angelina gained great intelligence about the Speed Force and it's usage. Furthermore, she knows how to nullify another speedster's power as she did to Eobard for three months, which she may have learned from being in the Speed Force. Further tutelage by Jay Garrick of Earth Three also gave her greater knowledge of the lore, history, and legends of the Speed Force. * Love: Angelina has been well known as being amazing in bed, most likely due to her speedster powers, as Lisa, a girl she hooked up with, exclaimed that she could barely breathe after having sex with Angelina. PHYSICAL APPEARANCE Angelina is an extremely gorgeous woman with black hair, brown eyes, and a slim yet busty figure, as well as wide hips and long, slender legs. She is often described as a 'wildly sexy temptress' by Cisco, who has a crush on her, which flatters Angelina, but she refuses Cisco's advances.Category:Speedsters Category:Hulk's Love Interests